


It's Been A While

by triangulumkel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangulumkel/pseuds/triangulumkel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lore-type thing about Alcor and Mizar over a very, very long period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> didn't edit this. i need sleep. why was this hard to write. yeah have fun sorry the style changes a lot  
> Also for some reason i can't get it to indent?

Sometimes Mizar remembered him, and sometimes she didn't. Sometimes she was afraid of everything they'd been. Still he watched over her.  
Sometimes Alcor forget about her. Sometimes he forgot about himself. Still she protected him.  
They were the Twin Stars; it was only natural that they'd be together always. You can't be a twin without your other half.  
The first few times she had to be reminded of who he was. That was okay. She was still his sister.  
Three hundred years later and she remembered him every time afterwards. You don't hang around a demon that long without something changing.  
They became indomitable, the Dreambender and the Sleepless, taking on anyone and everyone, and they'd do it with a smile too. There was nothing they couldn't do. They held each other up and kept the world safe together. It was just like those shows Dipper and Mabel used to watch together on Saturday mornings.  
Over time they found the other people who'd been important to them and kept them close. They had to keep moving forward, but that didn't mean that things couldn't be the same. That was Mizar's motto. Alcor wasn't so sure. Everything was different now; he was a demon, she still mortal, and the others never remembered as much as he did. It was hard sometimes to think about that first lifetime, how this reality related to that past. It was so long ago. He was so old. He was so very, very tired.  
Mizar never let him feel down for long though. She was always go, go, go, with crafts or fights or romance, in every lifetime nearly the same. That's why they called her the Sleepless; she always came back ready for more. Alcor was happy so long as he was with her.  
Then The Plague came. Xe raged on their world for years and years until there was just a handful of humanity left, barely able to hold onto life. The planet had long since stopped being able to sustain itself; humans had broken it apart and patched it up with machinery and science. With no one left to keep it running, the planet decayed.  
The humans used what they could to build ships to fly far away. Mizar swore she'd stay behind, but she was, no matter what she said, still human. Alcor was not so far gone that he'd allow her to stay. She would only die painfully and be reborn again with the others.  
Once she'd left the planet, he tried to follow, but he couldn't. He'd been born there, and now he was tied down. No matter what power he'd gained, he was still Dipper Pines, held in place by people and places long since gone. He waited, but she didn't come back. He was the god of a dead world.  
For a long time then, he was utterly alone.  
\---  
Alcor devoted himself to fixing the planet. There was no one left to worship him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still the guardian of this place. Besides, he figured that if he got it up and running again, maybe they would come back.  
He recrafted the oceans and shaped the mountains. Once he would've never dreamed of this, but he had power to spare now. He was unstoppable, and there was no reason to stop.  
Eventually life grew in his oceans. It started small, but still it had things to say, speaking in colors and sensations, the only way something so simple can. It talked to Alcor, and he talked to it. The beginning things said they wanted to grow. Alcor said he could help. That was the first time in eons Alcor struck a deal.  
The beginning things became more complex, growing bigger, with limbs and mouths and brains. Now they spoke in needs and wants, emotions and urges. Still they wanted growth.  
So again Alcor made a deal with them. They left the water, waving goodbye to the ones that stayed, and became pilgrims into a new kind of life. Alcor had made sure that everything was perfect for them. The life flocked into the forests and deserts, the canyons and caves. Some stayed close to home in swamps, others as far away as possible, on mountaintops covered in powder-soft snow.  
Now they needed no help from him. He settled in to watch and wait, and keep on protecting these new strangers. He knew now that his Mizar wasn't coming back; why, he didn't know. His omniscience was apparently useless off-planet.  
Time passed quickly for him. In what seemed like minutes some of the strangers had grown into what resembled humans. They'd been calling for him a while, still wanting to grow, so he gave them a little nudge in what he thought was the right direction. He shaped them into more or less what he'd once been, giving them new intelligence and emotions.  
After that he let them go, content in knowing this planet was populated once again. They didn't remember Alcor and left him in peace. Once again he rested.  
\----  
It was after what was perhaps millenia of sleep that he felt a familiar pulling in his stomach.  
He couldn't quite remember what this feeling was, but he followed it anyway. As he became corporeal, the shadows around him melted and he stepped into reality looking almost human. His feet touched shaggy carpeting and he marveled at the sensation.  
"Finally! I thought you'd never show up." A voice spoke into the silence, and Alcor cringed and covered his ears. He'd forgotten how weird hearing was.  
He looked up in search of the source of his discomfort. Across the (very pink) room from him was a small girl, probably younger than eight. She sat with her legs crossed, a summoning circle crudely drawn on a piece of paper torn from a sparkly notebook in front of her.  
"It's been a while, bro-bro."  
His face lit up and cracked in a smile. He uncovered his ears and ran to to her, his feet barely touching the ground. As he enveloped her in a hug, she saw what she'd swear were tears streaming from his eyes. (He'd deny it.)  
"I missed you, Mabel."


End file.
